Secret Princess
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Liliane "Reki" Eires has been in love with Kiyoshi "Dante" Date since their freshman year. Now in their second year in Class 3-C, Ayumi takes her to the Sket Dance, only to be shocked from what Reki has revealed behind her mask. PART I


**This will be my very first short story of Sket Dance.**

Reki has always been a mystery to everyone in Kaimei Academy. When she first started school, many of the students of Class 2-E were excited to have a new classmate from Sweden. They didn't know whether Reki was a boy or girl other than the fact that he was born of Swedish nobility, is a quarter Japanese, and has different colored eyes: his left eye is lavender while the other is pastel blue. The teacher never revealed Reki's gender until he finally showed up, assuming to be a boy.

No one knows why Reki always wears a black sailor hat as he never takes it off. Other male students attempted to remove it to no avail.

Unlike all of the students of Kaimei Academy, Reki doesn't regularly wear a school uniform every day and can be seen most of the time wearing different types of outfit. He once got in trouble with the Student Counsel until the principal revealed the exception much to their dismay.

Most of the students wondered why Reki has an awfully cute, feminine face like a doll's. Because of his unrivaled beauty, many girls became upset of the fact that he's more beautiful than they are to the point they had to sit in the corner and cry thus earning nicknames like "Fairy Princess" and "Doll Face", even to the point where they believe he is homosexual.

From what they experience around Reki, he always communicates through his black dry erase board even though he can talk, but was never heard; much like Switch when his laptop broke one time, forcing him to write to speak through what he wrote. In addition, he was a genius whose IQ is beyond normal, surpassing the President of the Student Counsel's. This brought more competition between other intelligent students struggling to be the best in their class like Ayumi and Yagi.

For the most part, Reki is always seen sitting behind Dante who always takes a whiff of the alluring scent coming from the Swedish boy and usually carries a lavender-colored bag with a black diamond on the top that has twin slit holes.

In the eyes of the adults in the school, Reki is a flawless student who never does anything wrong. To the students: a boy without words, emotion, and expression; earning him another nickname of "Robo-Reki".

Until _that _time, Reki's life changed forever.

* * *

It was lunch time at Kaimei Academy. As usual, Reki would always bring out her home-cooked vegetarian meal.

"Where's the meat?" one of the boys was shocked while looking at Reki's bento box.

"If you never eat meat, you'll never be strong like us," a male student flexes his muscles, "you know, for a feminine boy; you'll never win a girl's heart on Valentine's Day tomorrow if you keep looking prettier than she is!"

"At least Reki-kun is far more gentlemen than you guys are!" Kura-chan defended.

The boys left, laughing their asses off.

"Don't worry about them Reki-kun, these guys don't know who they are messing with," Kura-chan sat next to him, "I was wondering Reki-chan; do you have someone you admire?"

Reki stopped eating and blushed.

"It's ok Reki! You can tell me anything. I won't tell. I'm here for you!" Kura-chan smiled.

At that moment, the Swedish boy puts his bag on his lap, open the zipper, and texted Kura-chan inside.

Ayumi's checked her message and was completely shocked of what Reki had told via text as she gasped.

"We need to go to the Sket Dance right away!" Kura-chan grabbed the boy's arm and ran to the clubroom as fast as she can.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hey Kura-chan!" Himeko greeted.

"Sket Dan I need your help!"

"Wait don't tell me—"

Kura-chan shook her head no and brought out Reki this time, surprising the club.

"Hey I know you!" Bossun pushed Himeko away, "you're that Swedish boy aren't you!"

Reki nodded.

"What was that for baka!" Himeko punched his head.

"I just want to see this guy's face that's all! You don't have to hit me that hard!" he felt the bump on his head while crying.

"Well you don't have to be an asshole and push me out of the way!" Himeko screamed.

"While you love birds are fighting, Kura-chan, why don't you tell us what's wrong with Reki-kun?" Switch asked.

"You see... Reki-kun's in love with somebody."

"I see, Reki-kun, why don't you have a seat and we'll discuss about your love life."

A minute after Bossun and Himeko stopped fighting; they all had their ears open to hear the Swedish noble's situation. This time, Kura-chan stayed beside the boy.

"I'm sorry if we didn't have any fancy tea cups to compliment your status," Himeko apologized.

"Actually, Reki-kun doesn't mind at all," Kura-chan replied.

"So tell me Reki-kun, who do you like?" Himeko sang and gave a mischievous smile.

They brought their ears closer and closer to the boy until Bossun's ass accidently turned on the broadcasting camera (which they planning to advertise their club).

"Dante."

"HGMSLKGSNFSDLKFSE! DID REKI-KUN JUST TALKED?" Bossun was utterly shocked.

"DID HE SAY DANTE!?" Himeko screamed.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS GAY!" Switch typed on his computer.

Unbeknownst to them, the entire school became well-aware of juiciest scoop _exposed_, motivating everyone to hear more of the never-before-seen life of Reki Eires!

Those words stunned Dante completely and was horrified to learn that a boy is in _love _with him!

His entire body and clothes turned white while his mouth gaped and widen his eyes, leaving him completely speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sket Dan…

"Dante is goddamn straight!" Bossun yelled, "How can a dude like you can possibly love a guy who can't talk right?!"

"That's because I'm not a dude," Reki responded as she take her clothes off and flung them in the air along with her hat. The clothes were folded nicely as soon as they landed.

Bossun and Switch's noses bleed and had hearts on their eyes. Himeko and Ayumi blushed to learn that the whole entire time… Reki is in fact… a girl!

Reki was indeed beautiful: she has long wavy, natural white-blonde hair ombre to pink with straight fringes; her large angular, sharp eyes completed with thick fluttering lashes remain the same along with her extremely pale skin ten times lighter than Reiko's. Her face remains as lovely as a doll. According to her profile, she is 5'2 and weighs only 78 lbs!

Her outfit consists of a lavender and black striped top wearing underneath a black, lacey push-up bra (a J-cup) exposing cleavage and wears a separate black, sleeveless jacket. She wears a matching black and lavender waist coat as her top and black shorts. Beneath, she wears thigh-high black socks revealing garters and lavender ankle-length high-heel boots. ***

In addition, she wears black fingerless gloves, a silver watch, and black fingernails.

With her secret revealed, every boy in the school fell instantly in love with Reki's natural beauty and perfect, slender hourglass. Not to mention her waist is smaller than most of the girls'.

While many of the girls became awe with Reki, others became increasing envious and cried in the corner more than they can handle the fact that Reki is more beautiful than they are that the sexiest girl got outranked!

Even Dante had hearts on his eyes and fell madly in love with Reki as soon as he learned that the boy sitting behind him was actually a very pretty girl with a cute face.

At the Sket Dan…

"SO THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME! FOR THE WHOLE ENTIRE YEAR! YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GIRL!? HOW COME YOU NEVER DRESSED LIKE ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Bossun exploded.

"It's been a habit for me ever since I was very young" Reki responded with her cool, husky voice.***

"My childhood was never much."

"So how long have you been in love with him?" Himeko asked.

"Since the day I started school here as a freshmen. The first day of school to be specific. When I first met him, I thought he was pretty cool."

"Go on," Switch blushed while typing.

For every sentence she described about Dante from her heart, it made his heart beat quicker despite her expressionless face.

"He's cute when he blushes and the way he flips his hair… I find it very…" she paused, "sexy."

Many girls screamed happily, enjoying every romance the Swedish noble has to spill out _on live_!

"He has a beautiful, seducing voice. He's a star who knows how to shine by himself," Reki blushed lovingly.

"How come you didn't tell him?" Himeko asked.

Expressing her never-before-seen sadness, Reki became grimed.

"I didn't tell him because I fear that we may not be meant for each other. After seeing him falling in love with other girls, I felt that maybe I'm not good enough for him…" she said sadly.

"Reki! You're beautiful!" Kura-chan stood up, "You're cute, pretty, talented, a genuis and you look like a doll! Not to mention that you are flawless, rich, and you love visual kei and Lolita fashion!"

"The truth is, even though he has very little to say, I never had a problem with it—"

"To be honest, Reki is the best translator ever! With only a few words, she can completely tell you what Dante says and always gets it right!"

"I rather love him for who he is than what's he's not," Reki continued where she was cut off.

"AWWWWW!" the entired school shouted.

"Even if he doesn't like me… I'm willing to accept it and… I rather get hurt by the truth than the lie. Even if… it … hurts… a lot.." she cried.

"Don't cry Reki, everything will be alright. He's not going to turn down on you," Kura-chan knew.

"You're the one who sang Luka Luka Night Fever at the closing ceremony at the Kaimei Rock Festival weren't you?" Switch mentioned.

"Yes, I am," Reki replied, "that pink-haired girl singing and dancing was all me."

"You have a beautiful voice! Not to mention that your song is quite a hit! It's too bad it doesn't count. You could have won first place! Those dance moves are badass! You girl are a rare talent!" Himeko commented.

"Thanks, I posted a lot of songs I composed on Nico Nico. Most of them reached over a million," Reki mentioned.

"Holy shit!" Switch was shocked, "You actually sang all of these songs yourself!?" scrolling down.

"Of course, I can change voices to match the songs composed for. I can sing cute, power, whisper, sweet… even androgynous. But I can't do masculine voices except singing as a pre-pubescent boy. I don't get all the credit."

"Damn girl!" Himeko was surprised, "I can't believe you did the video yourself! Not to mention the illustrations! It's so professional! You are a true visual kei artist!

"I can do more than just visual kei. I do have something to say."

"What is it?"

"I'll never show my face in this school again!" Reki ran off crying, "That camera was turned on the minute I realized it!"

She felt humiliated now that the school knows. Even the club too was shocked to learn that the camera was set on live!

"Reki come back!" Kura-chan chased Reki only to find her gone as soon as she opened the door.

"There she is!" Switch pointed at the window witnessing Reki running away school.

* * *

When she finally crossed the streets amongst the many people crowding, Kura-chan, Dante, and the Sket Dan finally arrived. Across the street, Reki stood still behind her back, upset.

"Reki!" Kura-chan called her name in the opposite side.

"Go away," the Swedish girl said tearfully, "how can you be so nice to me after all these times?"

"Because I care about you Reki!"

The white-blonde hair girl turned around in surprised with tears in her eyes staring at the people who came after her.

"I always do," Kura-chan shed tears of joy, "I always knew you needed someone by your side. You were always alone and independent. I want to help you!" Kura-chan shouted.

Reki finally smiled.

As soon as the crossing light was on, Kura-chan ran. However…

"AYUMI LOOK OUT!" Reki jumped and pushed her away.

The entire school gasped and was horrified from what they saw _on live_: they witnessed their beloved noble got hit by an ambulance while the crossing light was on. Blood splattered on the road as Reki laid flat with her eyes closed.

Yes, there is a camera following them unbeknownst, capturing the terrible tragedy.

"REKI!" Kura-chan went to the scene, resting Reki's head on her lap, "REKI WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Ayumi cried hysterically.

Reki slowly woke up, finding her classmate boo-hooing on her face.

"A-Ayumi… I can't move" Reki spoke softly. Her mouth ran blood.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Ayumi."

With all of her strength, she wrote with her blood in kanji: "Help Me"

Struck by those words, Reki's arm collapsed.

"Reki..."

"No one has been this kind to me before," she shed tears.

"I wanted to help you because you're my friend," Ayumi said tearfully while smiling.

"It's the first time someone has said that to me."

"You're not alone, Reki. Me, Dante, the Sket Dan, and everyone is there for you."

Reki broke into more tears.

"It's ok to cry."

"Thank you. Before I go… Dante—"

With the last of her strength, Reki write down her final words: "I love you."

She finally closes her eyes, resting in the arms of her very first friend.

Dante, in tears, sadly watched his true love resting lifelessly in the arms of their classmate. It was the first time anyone has said that to him. His feelings for Reki were mixed with despair and romance. He would never love anyone the way he love Reki when she accidently confessed on live. There was no doubt in mind.

She was just perfect.

**Part II will be coming soon!**

***Her outfit is based on Maki Tamagawa from PANDORA VOXX.

***Like Megurine Luka's.

**For the songs mentioned there, in this story, Vocaloid doesn't exist and all of the songs were created by Reki Eires who has the ability to change voices and use it to sing.**


End file.
